What Do You Say to That?
by Hawkeye329
Summary: John Winchester finds the family dog has been hit by a car and before he can take care of it, four year old Dean asks what happened. Oneshot.


What Do You Say to That?

Oneshot

"Oh boy…" John Winchester sighed as he looked at the family dog flattened in the middle of the road. Looking behind him, he made sure nobody else had seen the devastation and crossed the road, gently picking him up. He frowned as the dog's neck went limp and a tiny line of blood dripped down to the ground. He shook his head and headed to the back yard. "Damn it, Cougar. Why did you have to cross the road?"

"Daddy?" He froze, feeling his heart fall at the sound of his four year old's voice. "What are you doing?" Little Dean asked innocently. John took a deep breath and set the Sheppard down and faced his son.

"Come here, son." He beckoned. Dean obliged, toddling forward, his bright green eyes surveying everything around him. John held his arms out and scooped his son up in a hug and then set him down. He kneeled down and as Dean looked at their dog, he began to ask questions.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Cougy?" He asked, alarmed at the state of his friend. John put his hands on the little boy's shoulders.

"Well, Dean…Cougy is dead."

"Will he get better?" John felt his heart break a little.

"No, son. Cougy is gone." He watched as Dean petted Cougar's fur and began to sniffle.

"Cougy can't play anymore, can he?"

"No." It was soon after that the crying began. Dean balled his tiny fists and tears flowed down his flushed cheeks. John wrapped his son in a hug and gently rubbed his back. "It's ok, Dean. Shhhhh, it's alright. Cougy is ok now. Really, he is." He said softly as his son sniffled into his shirt. John glanced up and saw Mary standing a few feet away, her face having fell from what had played out within the last ten minutes. He gave her a smile and winked at her, his way of telling her it would be alright. She nodded and stepped forward, laying her hand on Dean's back.

"Honey?" Dean looked up at the sound of his mother's voice and wiped his moist eyes.

"Mama, Cougy's gone."

"Yes, Baby, I know he is, but we can still do something for him." She gave him a uplifting smile and Dean's eyes lit up a little bit.

"Really?" John answered next.

"We can give him a nice resting place in the backyard where he used to play so he can always be outside." He suggested with a light hearted voice. Dean studied his father's face and thought a moment, his eyes drying. Mary and John exchanged glances when their tot suddenly smiled.

"I want to make Cougy happy one more time." John gave a small laugh.

"That a boy. Why don't you go with your mom inside to check on little Sammy and I will start helping Cougy, ok?" Dean shook his head vigorously.

"No."

"No?"

"I wanna help Cougy as much as I can." He turned to his mother. "Is that ok, mama?" She kissed him in his head.

"Yes, honey. I'll be right out."

. . .

The sun was beginning to set as the Winchester family stood in front of a fresh grave with a small rock sitting on top of it. In Dean's messy handwriting, the stone read _Cougar-Bestist frend ever_. As they stood there, Mary bent down, Sam in one arm, and placed a single rose on top of the grave. Dean gave a small sniffle and John looked down at him.

"You ok, little man?" Dean wiped at his eyes and smiled.

"I'm ok…" He stared off towards the fence and John furrowed his brow, but dismissed it. He looked at Mary and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks, Mar."

"Anytime, love." She said back, wrapping her arm around him. Sam began to cry and she looked down at the four month old baby. "John, will you take Sammy inside and change him? I'll be right in to start dinner." John nodded and took his youngest child, murmuring to him as he walked inside. Mary waited until John was inside and out of earshot before she kneeled down to Dean's level.

"Dean?" He was still staring towards the fence, but he glanced at his mother.

"Yes, mama?"

"Do you see what I see?" She asked him calmly. He looked back at the fence and nodded.

"Cougy….Daddy said he was dead. How come he's playing by the fence?" Mary leaned her head against Dean's.

"Cougy is an angel now. He's saying his final goodbye before he goes to heaven, see?" She pointed at Cougar's spirit and together her and the boy watched as the dog looked at them, wagged his tail, and disappeared. Dean smiled and hugged his mom.

"Thanks, mama."

"You're welcome, Baby. Let's go start dinner now, ok?"

"Ok!"

. . .

The End.


End file.
